


old traditions bring new friends

by Shadowling-guistical (Hit_or_Mish)



Series: TSS Royalty au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, TSS Fanworks Collective Secret Santa, janus needs a raise, logan and virgil are siblings, roman and remus are heckin chaotic, they are all royalty in some way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hit_or_Mish/pseuds/Shadowling-guistical
Summary: Things are going good for Prince Remus of Himmelstadt. But as his twin would say, it could always be better. And nothing proved it more than when old traditions upheld by his father and their kingdom took a pleasant, surprising turn. The arrival of Princes Virgil and Logan from Fontaine brought something unexpected into his life. The ship from the Bastion of the North had, against all odds, brought him afriend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSS Royalty au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective, TSS Fanworks Collective Discord Secret Santa





	old traditions bring new friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is for the TSS Fanworks Collective Secret Santa! I got the amazing Lotus who requested Royalty, First Meetings, Magic, and swordfights! I managed to sneak in references to something that had consumed my life for a while now, kudos on anyone that managed to catch them!
> 
> In the meantime, Happy Holidays Lotus! And I hope you enjoy your gift! :'3

_“Oh, but I’d rather have a rematch than a dance. Don’t you think so too, your highness?”_

_The stranger had eyes as dark as coal, obscured by the ornate mask affixed in his face. However, it did nothing to conceal a smile that was all sharp edges and thrilling promises. His gloved hand had reached out, causing a grin to involuntarily bloom across his own face that stretched and curled in delight. How gentlemanly!-- He thinks. He reached out and finally, their hands touched. Both of them took graceful but calculated steps forward and_ \--

A sudden, delighted battle-cry pierced his dream before a body crashed into his person from above.

* * *

So already Remus had an eventful morning. 

It began with his twin dropping down from Archons-knows-where, landing on him in a heavy thump that basically knocked the wind out of his lungs. And if that hadn’t jarred him out of his sleep, his scream for him to _WAKE UP!!!_ Sure did the trick. He had yowled (Roman claimed that it was more like a _shriek_ , but Remus would never admit that), trashing like mad before ending up on the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and blankets.

Apparently, his twin thought there’s nothing better than a heart attack to wake up to in the morning. As much as it pained him, Remus had begrudgingly admitted that he taught him well. Especially being the one that usually instigated such shenanigans anyway. Alas, he supposed that one of these days, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that he would get the taste of his own medicine. 

Still, something MUST have gone wrong sometime during the night when Remus was asleep. And now that he was awake, he was honestly looking forward to finding out what it was. 

Had the sky _finally_ decided to rain frogs? The splat they would make as they hit the stone bricks of the castle would be fun to hear indeed. 

Perhaps he could finally train his horse to dance the foxtrot just like Remus said he would! That surely would make grooming the darned beasts a little more fun. 

Or, Or— hear him out, _everyone just spontaneously and simultaneously decided to grow extra fingers and toes_. That would be a sight to see, right?

As to the reason why he thought as such? Because there was NO WAY that for the first time in the twelve years since he and Roman had shared royal chambers, his younger twin had managed to catch him, the oh so great _Prince Remus Flynn_ of Himmelstadt off guard. Not without the world totally turning itself inside out and upside down. He refused to believe it. 

So who cares if they were in the throne room.

Who cares that he was dressed in his royal regalia standing side by side with his mother and father, the Queen and King while awaiting the arrival of very important guests from beyond the Northern Seas. He cared little for a ship that had set sail three days ago from Fontaine, the so-called bastion of their continent. _A nation whose naval fleet was supposedly the most powerful and impressive, guarding their virtually impenetrable harbors,_ Janus’ baritone echoed in his head. 

_And speaking of Janus._

Who cares that their royal tutor had been glaring daggers at them for the past ten minutes in hopes that he could silently threaten them to behave. Remus knows that he knows that it was a futile attempt.

Who cares, because plotting revenge for petty things like waking each other up was FUN and Remus had been _itching_ to wipe the smirk off Roman's face ever since the other had catapulted himself onto his bed earlier. _Darned prick._

(Lovingly, of course. Don't think he didn't pay attention to Janus' history lessons. He knows full well that bloody fratricide will never be fun for either party involved. It would be too chaotic, undoubtedly leaving behind too much of a mess for Remus to bother to clean up. And if there's one thing Remus wants, is for them to have _some_ semblance of fun in their fights.)

Though… There's nothing wrong in swinging a little lower during their weaponry training later that day, right? Perhaps he should step on Roman's toes a little harder during their waltz lesson tonight? Secretly kick Roman's shins under the table? The possibilities of small, petty retaliations are endless and Remus always loves it when he’s spoilt for choice.

In any case, he could already imagine the playful ferocity that would flit through Roman's expression as he returned Remus' blows and jabs in kind. _Playfighting_ , their father had called it, whenever their mother had expressed her maternal disapproval of their roughhousing. _Perfectly healthy_ , apparently. He was pretty sure they inherited it from their father and uncle anyway, when the duke, Archon guide his soul, was still alive. Perhaps it was nostalgic to him. Perhaps it was his way to keep the memory of Uncle Romulus alive. 

He suddenly heard someone clear his throat right next to them. And as he so skillfully had done countless times before in sessions in the library, it managed to pull him out of his wandering thoughts. For the how many-eth time since Remus had known his tutor, he wondered if Janus Barron could secretly read minds. That the shape-shifting magic he was born with was just a parlor trick compared to his hypothetical ability to be able to poke holes in one’s mind like digits through wet newspaper. Remus grins. He made a show of fluttering his eyelashes in the most blatant display of faux innocence possible. In turn, Janus had only squinted his eyes in suspicion and silent warning. 

Remus disregarded that easily enough. He’s always been good at ignoring Janus’ looks, despite how piercing they could be. Better than Roman could, at least. His twin caved easily enough after mere minutes being pierced by his sharp yellow eyes. And of course Janus never likes it whenever he does. Then again, he never likes anything. The so-called ‘genius’ was a stick in the mud on the best of days, while prickly and strict the rest. So now that they would have guests around the castle, he would probably be as vigilant as ever in dealing with their…Shenanigans. 

He wouldn’t be the only one. 

"Roman… Remus…" 

Oh boy. 

King Mars was probably the only person living that knows them better than Janus does. If Remus was convinced that Janus was a mind reader, he wouldn't be surprised if their father could see every single thought and fancy that had passed through his whirring head. Perhaps it was scrawled on display across his forehead in big, blocky letters-- a perpetual **THINKING OF CAUSING TROUBLE** branded for the King to see and wag a finger about. 

"Whatever you two are thinking, _don't._ Especially not when we’re expecting guests any minute now. And from Fontaine no less. It is tradition, remember?" 

A yes. Tradition. Remus tugged at the collar of his expensive tunic with disinterest. Where Fontaine would send their Princes here for the summer. Where they were supposed to host them and treat them as honored guests.

The official reason being diplomacy, of course. Remus knew how their nations were fond of each other, the current king of Fontaine being his father’s friend ever since the day he had picked up a sword. So had their fathers before them. On a personal note, he also knew how his father was _particularly_ fond of the two princes. Remus never met them yet. The last time Prince Virgil was here three years ago, he had been alone. Prince Logan had been recovering from a bout of illness while Remus and Roman themselves had been with their mother halfway across the nation for some reason or another that he couldn’t remember. And when they returned, it has been days since Prince Virgil had left to sail back to his country. So long in fact, that he probably had already been in their nation’s waters by the time their carriage passed through the castle gates.

"But of course!" Roman's voice sounded scandalized. Remus immediately ducked his head, hiding how nearly he had burst into uncontrollable laughter. Archons help the fool-- Roman had sounded very much like a snake oil merchant being confronted about the authenticity of their goods, "We would never!" 

Roman glared playfully at him. He jutted out an elbow to Remus’ side that nearly sent him stumbling forward.

He’d liked to think that the sound he heard of flesh hitting against flesh was Janus' hand meeting his own forehead in exasperation. 

"Your father's right," Their mother interjected, "Don't make things harder for Janus alright? Especially now that he has to look after Prince Virgil and Prince Logan as well. I expect both of you to be on your best behavior,"

_And well, if it’s mother dearest who’s asking…Who was Remus to argue?_

"Yes mother," Remus automatically replied and straightened his posture. 

Seconds before he pinched Roman's side. Remus couldn’t help but smirk when he heard his twin squeal and squirm. 

" _Boys!"_

" _Sorry_ , mother,” 

Thankfully, whatever exasperated words that were about to come out of their mothers died when they heard the doors leading into the throne room open. One of the guards stepped in before announcing the arrival of their guests. Remus feels his twin stand up a little straighter right next to him. And oh, if Roman thinks he could show off the extra inch he has over him--

“His Royal Highnesses, Crown Prince Virgil--,” 

According to their father, the Crown Prince was a mere handful of years older than them. He was definitely tall for his age, and much more serious than he expected. Judging from the dark circles under his eyes and perturbed expression on his face, Remus could smell the worrywart wafting off him. He nearly wrinkled his nose at that. If that was the expression that should be on the face of a crown prince, then Remus was glad that he gave the title over to Roman. 

The boy beside him though…

“--And Prince Logan of Fontaine, our continent’s bastion in the Northern Seas,”

When the two brothers bowed to his parents, Remus managed to get a good look at the younger. Based on their father’s story, this was the one that’s their age. Remus eyed him critically. He seemed like the quiet type. A bit nerdy and uptight too. Like he would rather waste the day in the library. Or Like he’s never climbed a tree in his life. 

Like he deserves a little bit of fun. 

_This will be interesting._

“Fontaine thanks our sister nation from the west,” Prince Virgil said, once he raised himself. Idly, Remus found himself thinking that Janus would like this one. Reserved, cautious, and probably _very easy to bully_. The kind of student Janus would love to have while he pratted about treaties and history, “For her generosity to host us, and for allowing us to experience the culture and joys of her court,”

They were words that were obviously rehearsed. Spoken in the way that suggested that it was placed in his mouth rather than ones straight from the heart. That much was obvious. Only in Roman's novels will a fourteen year old speak in such a strange way. 

Sure enough, his father chuckled softly. Meanwhile, his mother’s eyes were twinkling in gentle amusement. It was apparent how close his parents were to the King and Queen of Fontaine. Because never in a million years would Remus think that his parents would laugh in the face of a foreign dignitary. Much less a crown Prince of such an important key player in the continent's politics.

“And how many times did Augustus make you rehearse that?” His father’s voice was light. Teasing, even. 

The crown Prince smiled sheepishly, “...Perhaps more than a few…”

His father gave a short bark of laughter before pulling the crown Prince into a hug. Remus sees the Fontaine Crown Prince stiffen in his father’s arms. He glanced in surprise to his brother, who shrugged. Slowly, he returned the King’s hug with his own awkward squeeze, “The last time I saw you, you were up to my waist! And now look at you-- The spitting image of your father!”

Remus tried not to let his expression get too pained. 

Their dad was doing that thing again. Where he starts to get embarrassing and say stuff like _you’ve grown!_ or _how have you been, my boy?_ and give out bear hugs _._ Remus could practically feel Roman squirm next to him, probably thinking of the countless times in the past where their father had embarrassed them, too. 

And then, Virgil had replied. His voice now less stiff now that he had gotten the formal part of the arrival out of the way, “It’s good to see you again as well, your Majesty. Mother and Father sent their warmest regards and...Gratitude, for being generous enough to host us,”

“The pleasure was ours, it is tradition, after all. Fontaine and Himmelstadt have always been allies. Even friends,” A heavy hand was placed on his shoulders and it was squeezed affectionately, “It is an honor and pleasure for us to play host for the princes. We hope that you will find your stay educational and enjoyable,” He saw the prince flush red as his father ruffled his hair. He then turned onto the younger brother “And you must be Logan! It was a shame we’ve never met before. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you, dear child. It was a shame that you couldn’t make it the last time Virgil was here,”

“Thank you, your Majesty. I also heard many good things about Himmelstadt's schools and libraries,” Light temporarily obscured his eyes when the prince pushed his glasses up. But judging from the inflections of his voice, he was obviously very eager, “I look forward for the chance to explore them myself,--”

A throat clear from the Crown Prince.

“--With permission and within reason, of course!”

The hasty tag at the end must have amused and delighted his parents for some reason, because his mother had laughed and said in that clear, bell-like voice of hers, “But of course, our libraries welcome all lovers of the written word with open arms. Janus would love to get you situated-- he’s the twins’ tutor, _brilliant_ young man-- Wouldn’t you Janus dear?”

“It would be my honor,” Remus bit back a scoff. Janus said that, sure, but there he was, saying that in the most deadpan voice and neutral face ever. “Come to me at any time, your highness. I’ll be sure to escort you,”

“And there you go,” There was a pause before Remus felt his father’s eyes zeroed in on him and his twin, “And you haven’t had the chance to meet my sons, I presume,”

“No, your majesty,” Virgil turned to them and bowed, with his brother doing the same, “Your Highnesses, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,”

“And us as well,” Roman, being the Himmelstadt Crown Prince, replied for the both of them. Remus dutifully returned the bow as well.

“A pleasure,” 

“Both of you must be tired from your journey. Roman, Remus, escort them to the guest chambers, will you? Let them rest and show them around the castle. Help them get settled in and we’ll send someone when it’s time for lunch,”

And again, if it’s from their dearest mother, how can Remus refuse? 

“Yes, mother,”

“Of course mother dear!”

* * *

It would be a few hours before Remus would see any of the foreign Princes again. Which is actually a lot sooner than he had expected. They showed them around the castle, from the garden to the library and the dining room, ending with their chambers. Roman had led the way of course. He had talked a mile a minute while Remus chimed in with jokes and quips alike whenever appropriate. Their guests seemed fine enough with the arrangement. Surprisingly, the younger, Prince Logan, was the more talkative one out of the two. His twin and him had fallen into an easy conversation about something or the other. 

_(“So the fountain was built by the Queen’s brother himself? Fascinating,”_

_“Yes! And she planted the flowers herself!”)_

The Crown Prince had been content enough to look around with curious dark purple eyes, similar to a cat in a new environment.

Eventually, the Princes retired to their chambers, where Remus had assumed they were resting off their three day sail from Fontaine’s harbors to theirs. That is, until he was passing by a window overlooking the Knight training ground. His head swiveled when he spotted none other than Prince Logan sitting underneath one of the trees dotting the large field. He was calm, relaxed even, with a book that might as well have been a slab of paper sprawled open on his lap. 

“I thought you’d be asleep,” Remus said in lieu of the greeting when he had reached the spot, later, “Pretty sure the Crown Prince is too,”

“Salutations, Your Highness,” He looked up from his book that now Remus could see had been filled with some of the cramped handwriting he had ever seen, “Yes, Virgil is. He tends to not sleep well when travelling. I suppose he is rather relieved to finally be on dry land,” He pushed back his glasses with a self satisfied expression, as if Logan had won some kind of argument that Remus had no idea about, “Regardless, he should still be joining us for afternoon tea,” A pause. “And Prince Roman? I had expected you would be with him,”

Remus shrugged easily, throwing a glance back at the castle. Roman? At this time, he should be either curled in their bed, re-reading his favorite books or perhaps bugging Janus. Compared to Remus, he would rather terrorize the Kitchen maids for some snacks or just... Walk around. Find something to do. Sometimes he would end up in his mother’s chambers or his father’s studies. The day was his to do as he sees fit. At least, until Janus eventually decides that it was time for their lessons, to which Remus would reluctantly begin the long trek up the staircase to the Royal Library. Sometimes, he would find Roman already waiting. Sometimes, he had to resign to waiting while Janus tracked him down and dragged him by the collar.

“He should be around. We might be twins but eh, it’s not like we’re always together,”

“I suppose you aren’t,” Logan had agreed just as easily, “My apologies,” He flipped a page that was nearly black with the small, cramped writing and paused. For a flash of a moment, Remus thought that he was mulling over something, “Would you like to join me?”

Remus had already sat down the moment the words left the Fontaine Prince’s lips. He grinned, happy to see that the other prince had quirked his lips in return. Something about it made happiness bubble in his chest like a witch’s brew, “So tell me, what are you reading?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at @shadowling-guistical!


End file.
